When Words aren't Needed
by Asarikou-chan
Summary: AU. In pain, he screamed wordlessly, announcing his return from the dead's world and bringing his other half to the grim reality where life became impossible. After all living in a denial was a bliss for both.


**Author Note**

Konichewa ^^!

New spooky story hehe. This is not my first Science Fiction idea but my first written one. Hopefully I will manage to write the other one once I can collect my thoughts .

The original story starts after five years from the prologue. Not detailed or descriptive much but kinda enough as a prologue. The new update may be late as I didn't finish planning and have others to update too in addition to my university which starts tomorrow so please be patient.

Ah about the name, I got tired of searching for a suitable one and still didn't find the title I want. Anyway I guess this title is simple and expressive enough (the meaning will be cleared later on literally and metaphorically).

In the summary _"The dead's world"_ is a metaphorical meaning, guys. He isn't dead; at least not in that concept.

Nothing else I guess. If you have any questions, I am ready.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the twins, I own everything else. Not really everything!**

Enjoy everyone and please tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>When Words aren't Needed<br>**

**Prologue**

** Not Coming Back  
><strong>

'You aren't allowed to come the basement, you know.' the voice was slightly amused and didn't held a sense of order for once as his owner stared at what the child he talked to was staring to.

He sighed at the scene and thought,_'When will he give up? _He didn't know but the results of the younger child's characteristic's tests lately pointed out how close he was to that breaking point...The point of no return.

The addressed ten-year-child didn't respond or even turn to the older man despite realizing his presence. Instead, he kept looking through the thin, cold and transparent glass that surrounded the main laboratory room in front of him. Nothing ever happened there_ since the day he came for the first time_ except the usual routine of scientist's movements in their lab coats between computers, 3D screens and the helpless body they were examining day and night.

It was always the same. After long hours of exhausting training and missions he weren't even allowed to discuss, he comes here for few minutes to take a look at what was left from his memories, what was stolen from his heart. The thing or rather the person that he felt as if his heart's beats were sharing him the pain and the past was there motionlessly,though. A mental sad smile reminded him that after all they were together since their birth till filthy hands came and separated them.

Hatred and pain were the emotions he himself enjoyed towards those who took everything from them even the title _human_... He had envied the other for being emotionless, for being simply, hopelessly yet peacefully lying there in front of them, offering himself for their hands and machines to touch and examine as if he was a lab mouse. An inner thought hit him again, reminding him that yes the other and he himself were lab mouses. The other became a machine like the machines his body depended on to survive. He was a machine too even if he had never lied on an operation bed as his whole life was monitored to satisfy these machines targets.

_They were tools and were the same yet..._

_Different._

He was the one who apply their researches and give them the real results on land however the other's body was the field for their experiments and enabled them to apply their tests on him using his mental waves and unconscious reflexives as signals. The connected machine to his asleep body could easily measure the effects and the success' possibilities for whatever program or microchip they created. If the program's result was positive on him, they allow the other to use them practically in the training and special missions. If not they stay in his sleeping body, considering him as a dump for failed experiences.

He didn't feel anything so it didn't matter.

The standing kid outside pressed his hands further in a childish manner, knowing that if he intended to break the glass and enter the room forcefully, nothing would stop him. After all he was the main project who had all the abilities their machines and inventions want and work he stood there, waited and waited them to step a little away from his sight line so he could see him. The desire to see, to touch, to hold, to cry till his tears dry increased as his eyes examined the endlessly sleeping figure.

'Is that how you reward yourself after missions, Kouji?'

This time he titled his head toward the man blankly. His cold blue eyes met the other's black eyes for a brief second before he returned his gaze slowly to the glass again.

The man shrugged and placed his hand on the child's shoulder, 'Forget him, kid. He is dead.'

'No.'

Kouji's voice was small, hesitant and completely different from the childishly confident voice he had five years ago when they brought them. At that point in the past, he refused and complained and struggled to keep the other with him till they forcefully take him from his arms .

'That won't change anything. He is just a weapon now just like you but under different terms.'

Kouji kept expressionlessly silent till the moment he waited for long time came. One of the scientists went back to her computer and left the side of the only operation bed in the room, revealing a human being or that what he was from the out-appearance. Inside that fragile body, hundreds of microchips and programs were controlling him and keeping him alive despite being clinically dead .

The distance between them prevented Kouji from looking carefully at the topless child and the several electronic wires on his bare chest. The bright artificial source of light helped him, though. His eyes trailed on his body till they reached the other's innocent face. He was pale but other than that nothing appeared on his features. Kouji knew that if he opened his eyes he will see that crystal, kind blue eyes that was identical to him and at the same time different. Kouji's hair was long and kept tidily in a neat ponytail however the other's short hair was carelessly asleep on the white mattress. For few minutes,he stared at him longingly, waiting those eyes to open sleepily in a welcoming manner but then it was a selfish hope. He had nothing to come back to then why should he even try?

'He won't awake. You should deal with that logically. Focus on your missions instead.'the blonde man said dryly.

'I wish he won't awake, Hashimoto-sensie.'

Hashimoto Rikuto looked momentarily at his young student in confusion then sighed in understanding,'It is better that way.'

Kouji nodded and turned away leaving his past behind. The one he left couldn't feel anything and if he did he wasn't able to scream in pain but Kouji could feel the pain and became tired of clutching it as a reminder of his humanity. He should let it go and deal with his coming days and to deal with himself as...a weapon.

He won't come back again.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Creepy hehe.I told you ^.^...<p>

Anyway, I explained as much as I can for the time being.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and _please_ tell me what you think.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Hashimoto: Means "base of bridge" from hashi meaning "bridge" and moto meaning "base". _

_Rikuto: From Japanese(riku) "land" combined with (to), which refers to the constellation Ursa Major, or (to) "person"._


End file.
